Soprano
by Highway Girl
Summary: Spinelli calls Sonny the wrong name. Oops. SpinelliLulu sprinkled throughout, because someone has to do it!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to General Hospital or The Soprano's. I also do not own Guitar Hero, which is a crying shame.

Soprano

"You see, my hot and spicy blonde one, if you stand as you strum you have more control on the guitar," Damian Spinelli explained to the blonde girl to his right. "It also allows for easier star power."

"_Spin! _Why can't we just watch a movie?" Lulu Spencer complained, lounging on the pink bedspread in Spinelli's room.

Spinelli gestured wildly. "_Du-ude! _ Guitar Hero is, like, my life and if you want to be in my life, you have to accept that! If you want to watch movies, go out with Dillon!" Spinelli paused and thought about what he said. "Actually, don't. Don't go out with Dillon, stay with me. But love me, love my Guitar Hero. And you do love me, right? More than Dillon?"

Lulu rolled her eyes and stood up beside him, the plastic Gibson guitar controller in hand. "What song?" She sighed.

A goofy grin spread over Spinelli's face. "_Carry on My Wayward Son!_" Spinelli replied, as if I was the most obvious choice in the world. "I dibs lead! In your face!" He proclaimed as he pointed his finger in her face.

"_Spinelli!_"

Spinelli paused fearfully at the sound of his name. He carefully took off the controller and put it on the bed, gesturing for Lulu to do the same. The two made there way down the stairs slowly. A very annoyed Sonny Corinthos stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"And what can I do for you today, Godfather?" Spinelli asked in his bravest voice, which wasn't very brave.

"You can tell me what you did to my offshore accounts!" Sonny exclaimed loudly, causing Spinelli to flinch back.

"I-I-I," he stuttered, looking back at Lulu, who shrugged at him and walked over to the couch. "I- I rewrote the firewall that you had Stan set up so that when other king pins get their own, genius hacker," Spinelli paused and smiled at Lulu, who nodded at him from over one of Sam's magazines.

"Good job, honey." Lulu said encouragingly, flipping a page.

"They can't break through it." He continued I set up a series of viruses that would leek onto their computers as soon as they accessed it. I lengthened their ATT and I improved your networks basic input-output system, which, dude, totally sucked."

Sonny looked at him as if everything he just said went right over his head, which it did. "Did you consult Stan or Bernie or Jason?"

"Well, I wasn't about to interrupt the Berninator, it was his wife's birthday and Firewall-impaired Stanley had a date with a total Betty. Sorry, Blondie," Spinelli added quickly. "And Stone Cold was helping Miss Nightingale with the baby on board."

Sonny stared at him.

Spinelli inhaled and exhaled. "No, I didn't ask."

"Cupcake!" Spinelli looked offended. "How many times do we have to tell you to no-not ever do anything without asking if you can? You're gonna get yourself into a lot of trouble, especially with me if you don't do what I tell you to!"

"Whoa, calm down, Tony Soprano! Take a chill pill!" Spinelli paused. "Would you like one, because I totally know this guy, business major-"

"What did you call me?" Sonny asked, his voice quieter, but without malice.

Spinelli looked over at Lulu, who just shrugged. "I-er, Tony Soprano." Sonny stayed silent. "It's a TV show-"

"I know what it is!" Sonny exclaimed. Spinelli squealed and jumped backwards. The penthouse was silent, save Lulu's occasional page turning.

"I knew David Chase. Our mother's were friends. On the day of my mother's funeral, we met again. I let my lifestyle slip. He lured me into getting drunk with him and telling him about all of the organization's secrets. I am Tony Soprano." Sonny finished dramatically.

Spinelli gaped at him for a long moment. "Wait, dude, you party?"

"That's the part that interested you the most?!" Sonny exploded. "Don't mess with my computer's again!" Sonny said finally, before storming out of the Penthouse in a huff.

There was a pregnant pause in which Spinelli tried to figure out what just happened.

"Do you want to go play that game now?" Lulu asked finally, setting down the magazine and walking over to Spinelli.

Spinelli scoffed. "Ch-yeah right! I think the night calls for me to break out the Wii!"

---

Third story in two days! Woo! Go me. Guitar Hero is honestly the best game and Carry on my Wayward son is just as brilliant. Well, not as brilliant, but it's up there. I have also never seen The Soprano's, cause I don't really watch much TV. I do, unfortunately, know everything that Spin was talking about, computer-wise.


End file.
